Iron Curtain Device/Old
(version 2.x) * (version 1.2) |role = Support superweapon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = * 1000 (version 2.x) * 750 (version 1.2) |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |sight = 4 |cost = $2500 |time = * 1:38 (version 2.x) * 1:45 (version 1.2) |power = * -250 (version 2.x) * -200 (version 1.2) |adjacent = * 1 (version 2.x) * 3 (version 1.2) |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = Battle Lab |range = 1.4 (Invulnerability radius) |cooldown = 6:00 |ability = Invulnerability |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Cannot be captured * Can be infiltrated to reset the superweapon's timer * Drains 50 credits every 120 seconds (60 seconds in version 1.2) }} The Iron Curtain Device is the iconic Soviet superweapon used to make vehicles temporarily invulnerable. Official description Still in the hands of Red Army - acting as their secondary superweapon, the Iron Curtain mystery hasn't been revealed yet to any of non-Soviet sciencists but effect of using it is very well known. Soviet engineers managed to increase it's effectivness a lot since the first Great War. Iron Curtain Device generates shield which makes Soviet tanks invulnerable for any enemy attacks for a while. This may be very useful especially when owner has a serious division of heavy and powerful tanks. Enhanced and reconstructed by order of Premier Romanov, now it can cover more tanks in the area and for longer amount of time.Soviet Armory page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x websiteSoviet Armory page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Invulnerability If enemy has Iron Curtain Device charged and group of heavy tanks as well, you may be in big trouble. Invulnerability special makes them immune to any damage for about two minutes. The best way to use it is to place tanks which are going to be infected by it in square 3x3 and use it on middle tank. Also use it near enemy bases, since moving invulnerable tanks still drains power of Iron Curtain. Take this thing as quickly as possible, when enemy gets one and use it well when you built own someday. Iron Curtain doesn't affect aircrafts which are already in the air and it kills infantry units. File:Ircricon20.png|The icon of Invulnerability in v2.x Appearances * In Iron Curtain, Cloak and Dagger, Spring, and Rage Against Machine, the enemy owns a non-critical Iron Curtain Device. In No Dilemma, a damaged, inactive Iron Curtain Device is located close to the Kremin. * In Duality, Rahn has to destroy the North Korean Iron Curtain Device. * In Robot Storm, the mind-controlled Soviet forces have an Iron Curtain Device. If it's still intact when the Psychic Dominator is destroyed, it will fall under the player's control along with the freed Soviet forces. However, the player will not be able to rebuild it if it's destroyed. * In Scarlet Twilight and The Fall of Adam, the Iron Curtain Device can be casually constructed. Trivia * In the 2.x series, the Iron Curtain Device uses the design from Red Alert 2 alpha and beta phases.https://cnc.gamepedia.com/Command_%26_Conquer:_Red_Alert_2#Development See also * Chronosphere * Genetic Mutator References